


A Lot At Once

by bullshit_butler



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Everyone except for Madison and Artemis are just mentioned, F/F, I can’t tag for shit, Not rly tho, artemis is stressed™️, lol sorry, madison is a soft babe, madison is the best gf ever, she gives hugs, this is pretty much just fluff, tho Artemis is crying through like all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: “Well, I thought I could do everything and I got almost everything done ok but then I had to do the potatoes and I forgot that I also had to check the turkey and it was just a lot at once and I’m sorry this happened but I just wanted to be able to do it on my own.”Alternate title: Artemis is ✨s t r e s s e d✨ and Madison is the best gf ever
Relationships: Madison Reynolds/Artemis Schue-Horyn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	A Lot At Once

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I wrote cuz I was bored also I’m posting a lot today lol this will never happen again

“Madison? Can you please help me with the turkey?” Artemis shouted from their kitchen. The couple decided to host Thanksgiving this year, it was Artemis, Madison, Paul, Sybilus, Desmond, Quinn, Helen, Rita, Olivia, and Riley. All of their friends from Connor Creek were there. Artemis was stressed, to say the least. She was, and had always been, the type of person to try and take everything on at once. So, the dinner that was once going to be at 3:30 was now at five. She had pies and a turkey in the oven and was currently making mashed potatoes, all while on the verge of tears.

“Yeah? What can I do?” Madison walked into the kitchen, taking in all the smells. All Artemis responded with was a small nod to the oven which held the turkey. She turned away from Madison, wiping her eyes. 

“Can you check the turkey?” She asked, voice small and unsure. Madison noticed and walked over the the smaller girl instead of the oven. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Madison asked, gently. Artemis shook her head, but continues to mix the potatoes. “Artemis, look at me” Madison said, firmly, but still just as gentle. Artemis slowly turned around to meet Madison’s eyes. Tear after tear slipped down her face. “Oh, Artie” Madison said, pulling Artemis into her chest, wrapping her arms around her, and feeling Artemis do the same. Madison didn’t say anything, she just let Artemis take as much time as she needed to calm down. 

“Are you okay now?” Madison asked after a couple minutes. She felt Artemis nod against her chest. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“Well, I thought I could do everything and I got almost everything done ok but then I had to do the potatoes and I forgot that I also had to check the turkey and it was just a lot at once and I’m sorry this happened but I just wanted to be able to do it on my own.” Artemis said really quick, mumbling most of the words.

“Artemis, I know you like being in charge and like having things under control, but you need to know that you are allowed to ask for help. I would give up all my time to help you if you needed it. Im not mad at you, I just want you to realize that you are allowed to ask for help and not be perfect all the time” Madison talked quietly, never raising her voice.

“I know, I'm trying” Artemis said quietly.

“I know you are, I just want to make sure you know that because I will always be here to help. Even if you don’t want me, I’ll always be here.” 

“I want you to stay. Please, never leave”

“I’ll be here until the day I die”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that was lowkey kinda cute ngl


End file.
